


Drizzle of Happiness

by Obiwana



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Credence Barebone Deserves Better, Drabble, Gen, hint its a cat, i tried to give him something good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obiwana/pseuds/Obiwana
Summary: "Rainy days were not always his favorite"just a drabble where Credence likes rain and kinda adopts a cat





	Drizzle of Happiness

Rainy days were not always his favorite, but after he started living with Mary Lou they became the best kind of day. A slight drizzle where everything gets damp slowly rather than drenched quickly, those were the best kind or rainy days. They would still be sent out with fliers but not nearly as many because it would be wasteful for all the papers to get wet. He loved the smell that the rain would bring out, just strong enough to catch on the odd breeze when he was able to make it close to the park. It was earthy and yet somehow it smelled fresh, like the rain was washing everything. It made him feel peaceful.

There was something special about getting back to the church and peeling off his damp coat after a late spring rain that made the place feel almost homey. It was even better when it was drizzling all day but then switched to heavy rain at night. The rain on the rooftop at night would make it just loud enough so he could sneak over to his window without anyone hearing and watch the street lamps dance. 

He loved the freedom that those nights allowed him, finally feeling safe enough to watch those poor souls wandering home in the rain rather than his own two feet. The way the rain on the window made them ripple and shift made him feel less alone, pretending that they too held smoke inside them but still had places to go.

On a day late in the fall, the rain was more chilling than cleansing, he was still diligently handing out fliers when he saw unfamiliar movement out of the corner of his eye. He slowly turned to see what it was cautiously keeping his head still dipped. It was a pile of soaked newspapers that appeared to be shivering. He looked around to see if anyone else noticed before walking over and carefully kneeling next to the sopping mess. Just as he was about to pick up the papers to see if there was something underneath a tiny kitten poked its head out and sniffed at his hand.

He paused unsure of what to do, the kitten nuzzling into the warmth of his hand. It was the smallest cat he had ever seen, its dark tabby stripes blended with ink from the newspapers. The kitten rubbed its whole side against his hand and tried to climb into his lap but was too small. He smiled down at it, he couldn't just leave it all on its own, and for some reason it trusted him. He gently picked the kitten up and dried it off as best he could with one of the fliers before resting it in his shirt’s breast pocket.

He decided to name the kitten Tabbris as it would listen to what he had to say but then do what it wanted anyway. He never took Tabbris near the church for fear of what Mary Lou might do to the passionate young cat. Somehow though on those nights with heavy rain that made the roof a heartbeat and the street lamps run into the gutters, Tabbris was always sitting outside his window. Tabbris would wait till he opened it enough to sneak in and then curl up on his lap purring softly. 

They would sit like that for hours safe together listening to the heartbeat of the world knowing that just for now everything was alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Tabbris is the angel of self determination which I thought would be a good name for Credence's companion
> 
> the working title was I really like rainy days so this happened


End file.
